Peeking Through the Veil
'Enter the Konoha Hot Springs' Hot springs, hot springs, HOT SPRINGS, thought a tall dark haired woman making her way down the busy streets of Konoha, this mission was awful, I definitely deserve a long break after this. Her mission was nothing more but to make an appearance for the Konoha Council to show her villages support, though she found the council stuffy and uptight, I should just resign as the Jōnin Commander, Kazuma can find someone else to do his dirty work for him, her thoughts causing her face to twist with annoyance. She continued walking through the bustling village, her thoughts of annoyance following her the entire way, finally arriving at the hot springs caused her foul mood to begin to dissipate. "I'd like a pass to the hottest spring available, please!" Announcing herself while entering the lobby and addressing the clerk with an unusual amount of excitement. "Ah, hello, right away ma'am." The young clerk responding happily, she began walking from behind the desk toward Honoka, "Let me show you the way, I think you'll be very pleased with the temperature of this spring. It is quite famous with our foreign guests!" The clerk continued talking while showing Honoka to her desired spring. Silently screaming at the clerk in her thoughts Foreigner? I'm from this village, damn it! Silently berating the young clerk with every step, her face twisting with frustration at her day, which all seemed to vanish as she heard; "We've arrived!" The clerk gleaming at Honoka's soured expression, "over there is where you can undress and place your belongings, I do hope you enjoy yourself and if there is anything you need feel free to call for me." The clerk showing Honoka around the small room ended her welcome speech and began walking out of the room. "Finally", Honoka whispering to herself as she began to undress, placing her towel around herself, and hopping in the spring. Hah, this is so relaxing! I hope this makes him jealous, I can't wait to rub it in his face, picturing the young man's disappointment in her mind while relaxing in the spring. Meanwhile, a man roams the streets of Konohagakure. Taking slow and drowsy strides along the main path with a very slight swaying motion. The man's clothes are odd to the village as he's clearly not wearing the formal uniform of Konohagakure's shinobi. Could he be a mercenary? He's wearing a black shirt that's made out of stretchy materials. It extends to his knuckles. On top of it is a blue jacket that's highlighted with a white texture from the top and gradually turning to light blue as it goes to the bottom. It has sleeves extending slightly below the elbows, showing off the black clothing he's wearing underneath. The jacket bears the Kinsei clan's crest on its back, designed and drawn in black colors. He's wearing brown pants that extend to his ankles, yet they are covered by bandages that start from his heels and extend upwards to his knees. He finishes off his outfit with black sandals. The man is fairly tall and he's outstanding from the crowd around him. He possesses elegant, soft silver hair. He also wears a black eyepatch covering his right eye. The man sighs as he shoves his hands in his pockets and strides along his path. "Damn this is one boring day. There's nothing fun to do. Or maybe I'm just too lazy to do anything right now." he thinks scratching his head with his right hand. "I guess I'll just see what's up in the hot springs." the man announces quietly speaking to himself. In an instant, the man vanishes in thin air leaving no trace behind him. He reappears on a roof just above the hot springs. He takes a moment to see the view from his elevated position. "This's a really nice angle." he remarks. He gets out his one-eyed scope and extends it. He then looks in it to magnify his vision. "Damn it's really nice today." he declares as he focuses on Honoka, who is relaxing in the hot spring. "I think I hit the jackpot." he says as he magnifies the vision of his scope focusing on Honoka's body. "She has quite the personality alright." he remarks.